1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of improved convertible pants and methods for making same.
2. Description of Prior Art
In certain situations, it is desirable for a pair of long pants to be convertible into a pair of shorts. For example, when camping, hiking, traveling, or exercising, it may be desirable to be able to change between full length and short pants, but it may be impractical or inconvenient to carry two separate pairs of pants. So-called “convertible” pants have been developed, in which a pair of full length pants is provided with legs that are removable to form a pair of shorts. However, once the pant legs have been removed, there typically has been no convenient way to store and carry them.